Ranma
Ranma can refer to one of the following: *''Ranma ½'' - the and series by Rumiko Takahashi. *Ranma Saotome - one of the cast of Ranma ½. *Ranma E - a handle/pseudonym sometimes used by writer Richard E.. *RanmaSolo - a handle/pseudonym sometimes used by writer Mike Malaspina. *''Ranma'' - by Kirinin: Ryoga has lost his two best friends. Now all he has is a legal pad full of notes, and a sparring session with someone who is not quite either of them.''Description from Fanfiction.net *Ranma'' - by Sebastian Weinberg *''Ranma 0.5'' - by Darren Demaine: Ranma and Akane get into a fight with an unusual outcome. ''Description from Internet Archive record of Splicer's Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction Page *Ranma 1/1'' - by Richard Hempsey: Ranma sneaks into Akane's room late at night. Seems that those two get on quite a bit better than they are letting on...''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ranma ½ and Ranko'' - by Lucas Ricardo Liso: A panda and a red-haired girl arrive at the Tendo-Dojo. But they are accompanied by a fairy! It's Ranko, Ranma's sister, who fell in the spring of drowned fairy. Of course Ranma in cursed form is identical to Ranko, causing much confusion. *''Ranma ½: A True Story'' - by Bridget Ellen Wilde and Jamie Austin Wilde *"Ranma ½/Birdy the Mighty Teaser" - by Steve Pardue *''Ranma ½ by Night'' - by Gregg Sharp: Ranma's cursed form appears at night.''Description from Studio Asynjor *"Ranma ½ Extreme Beach Volleyball!!!" - by Jeremy Harper *"Ranma ½ Generic Fanfic" - by Richard David Beaubien *"Ranma ½ meets Sailor Moon" - by Steven Greger *Ranma ½ - Ranko ½: Marital Arts'' - by Jon K. Hayashi: Ranma Saotome goes to visit his fiancee Akane Tendo and her family accompanied by his mother Nodoka and twin sister Ranko. While there, they learn that not only are they the heirs of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts, but the heirs of the Almost Anything-Goes Marital Arts School.''Description from Shoujo-Ai Archive} *Ranma ½ the Fanfic Movie'' - by Ryoucilo *''Ranma ½ Twenty Years Later'' - by Frederick Dean Herriot and Mike Smith: It's been twenty years since Volume 38'', and the Nerima Wrecking crew have shed their curses by having children. They're all imbued with magic from the springs, but Ranma and Akane's daughter has the greatest gift of all; she's the Mistress of Jusenkyo. However, others seek this gift for their own evil ends...Description from Internet Archive record of The Many Worlds of Fred Herriot *Ranma ½ V'' - by Wishbringer: Saotome Ranma has of all things an older brother!! Ranma and his brother have been invited to America to test their skills against an old rival. What happens when the intensity of Street Fighter meets the chaos of a Saotome?? Find out!!''Description from Internet Archive record of Ranchan & Co. Crossing Bridges *Ranma ½ Z Neo'' - by Fanime Lynn *''Ranma ⅓: Source of Pride'' - by Gregg Sharp: What if Genma went a little bit overboard with the Catfist training? *''Ranma 1/5'' - by Richard Marshall *''Ranma 1/100th'' - by Darren Demaine: Ranma and Akane are going on a date! Not surprisingly this doesn't exactly go according to plan however and after it all ends, Akane is left dragging an unconscious Ranma home. Fortunately someone is here to help and a strange man drags Ranma home for Akane. Even stranger, when he encounters Happosai he attempts to punish him for his perverted ways! Pity he got the wrong pervert. This is Darken, a (very) junior Kami. He may be junior, but he can apparently cure Jusenkyo curses. Of course, he's also a klutz... *''Ranma 17'' - by James Thomas: Android 18 is enjoying a day on the beach after the Majin Buu battle is over and the world is as it should be. At least she was enjoying it until android 17 lands on the beach...''Description from Welcome To Fubar Fics! *Ranma 2/10'' - by Sean Hayden *''Ranma 2096'' - by Christopher Willmore: Ranma is killed, Akane commits suicide, all sorts of other nasty things happen. *''Ranma & Ryouga?! 2-gether 4-ever?!'' - by Johnny O'Brien: This is a fic about Ranma and Ryouga,((DUH!!)) and how a fight one day ends them both up in China where they stumble across a temple. The monks there take them in, after the two bring down half their temple with their fight, and allow them to rest and eat. It is revealed these monks know of Jusenkyou....and have a cure for their curses!! The two readily agree and the monk tells them to think carefully as this cure is irreversible and will only rid them of their two worst curses. They still agree immediately and the two are taken to a room where the ritual is performed and the two worst curses of Ranma and Ryouga are cured....but at what cost? Are they ready for the cold reality of what awaits them after the curing? Can they know what possibly awaits them?''Description from Ranma 1/2 Fanfics + More! by Johnny *Ranma and 18'' - by Eric W. *''Ranma and... Kasumi!?'' - by Scott K. Jamison *''Ranma and Akane Have Sex on Akane's Bed'' - by Ryoucilo *''Ranma and Akane's Married Life'' - by Jose Argao *''Ranma and Akane, Together Forever?'' - by Laura Kirk *''Ranma and Akane: A Love Story'' - by Eric Hallstrom: What does it take to make a hero, and what happens when heroes stop being heroic? Can Akane become a hero? Can Ranma become a hero again?''Description from Internet Archive record of Foul Rag-and-Bone Shop of the Heart *Ranma and Friends'' - by Gary Kleppe: On a typical morning at the Tendo Dojo, a most untypical visitor has come to visit. It's Barney! And he's got lots of lessons and fun for everyone! *''Ranma and Godai and Ataru...'' - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *''Ranma and Mishika'' - by Leonardo Bigan Castro *''Ranma and Nodoka in America'' - by Dale Ratner *''Ranma and Ryoko'' - by James Lee: Ranma decides to go on a training trip by himself. Along the way he runs into a girl named Ryoko.''Description from Internet Archive record of Bloody Paintbrush Inc. *Ranma and Ryoko'' - by Shea McIntee *''Ranma and Ryouga'' - by Steven Scougall *''Ranma and Ryouga: A Second Chance for Love'' - by Mike Malaspina *''Ranma and Ryouga: Blood Brothers or The Rose and The Orchid'' - by Christopher Jones *''Ranma and Shampoo'' - by Donny Cheng: Ranma's relationship with Shampoo changes through a series of situations.''Description from Donny's Anime Fanfic Archive *Ranma and the Heart of the Phoenix'' - by Vincent Seifert *''Ranma and the X-Men'' - by Raymond M. Haney Jr. *''Ranma, Child of the Sun'' - by Shea McIntee *''Ranma Club'' - by Frequent Reader: The Specialists die after shielding the Winx from Valtor's last attack. However, their souls were still intact and Faragonda reincarnates them in the body of a certain cursed pigtailed martial artist. *''Ranma Commits Suicide'' - by Daniel Gibson *''Ranma Compo'' - by Chriina: The story begins a Saturday morning at breakfast-time when an unexpected visitor arrives at the Tendo Dojo and scares the Hell out of Genma because she looks exactly like his wife Nodoka. She introduces herself as the wife of Nodoka's brother and invites Ranma and Akane to her daughter's birthday party. Who is she and why does she look like Nodoka's twin sister? What is the big family secret? An finally, what has Happosai been doing when he was younger?''Description from Internet Archive record of Ranchan & Co. Crossing Bridges & Internet Archive record of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *Ranmadate'' - by Robert Morrison *''Ranma Dearest'' - by Henry J. Cobb *''Ranma Desert-Born'' - by Shea McIntee *''Ranma Dies Many Deaths'' - by Dancing Imp: Ranma dies many deaths... *"RanmaDragonLance" - by Wanderer D: Ranma, Ukyou, and Ryouga mysteriously turn up in the world of Dragonlance just in time to help Tanis half-elf and his companions on their quest. *''Ranma Games'' - by Robert C.: Ranma is captured while tring to leave China. Where is he and why does he always awake covered in green gel? *''Ranma Gets Fat'' - by Thomas Schmidt *''Ranma Gets Stuck as a Girl'' - by W. Brad Robinson *''Ranma Gets Tough'' - by Tom Wrensch: Ranma is a bit of an emotional wimp. What if he decided enough was enough?''Description from Reocities Archive record of TeW's Ranma Fanfic Page *Ranma Goes to War'' - by Jamie Austin Wilde: The Second Korean War erupts, and Ranma, Ryoga, Kuno, Hiroshi, Daisuke and Gosunkugi are called up. What will life in the trenches be like for Ranma and Co. How will they fare, and who will come home again at the end? *''Ranma Half'' - by LaShawn M. Wanak *''Ranma Hard Core'' - by William F. Rose: An event in the past has changed the way Ranma deals with conflict. He no longer holds back against any opponent.''Description from Internet Archive record of The Nabiki and Ranma Relationship Archive *Ranma Has a Bad Day'' - by W. Brad Robinson *''Ranma has Killed'' - by William Chamberlin: Ranma is missing one day when Genma returns from a hard day mooching. But he's quickly found, sitting in the dojo. Something happened to him today that will forever change his life. *''Ranma Ichibunnoni'' - by David Harper: About Ranma and Ranko, and everything that can go wrong when you have a Panda for a father. *''Ranma in Black'' - by Hung Nguyen *''Ranma in Hell'' - by Nightgazer333 *''Ranma in Love! Can Akane Cope?'' - by Sebastian Weinberg *''Ranma in Medieval Japan'' - by Pimmy: Ranma met Inuyasha when he was very young.''Description from Internet Archive record of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *Ranma in the Marines'' - by Øystein Rambøl *''Ranma Inverted'' - by Celeste Byrd and Jared Ornstead *''Ranma is Dead'' - by Gary Kleppe: Ranma is dead. What a shame. Oh well. What's for lunch?''Description from Gary Kleppe's fanfiction *Ranma is Gay'' - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *''Ranma Jijou'' - by Dov Sherman: Ryoga finds the mystical spring of Megusenkyou, the blessed spring counterpart of Jusenkyou. It will grant anyone that bathes in it one wish. Ryoga wishes that he was the one that Akane loves. Bingo, he now looks like Ranma! *''Ranma Just Plain Hard'' - by William F. Rose: Ranma has arrived. But this Ranma is a hard Ranma talking ghetto slang. He's a bit of a player as well, and for some reason Genma is rather afraid of him. How will Nerima react to the new Nigga in town? How did Ranma get this way anyway? *''Ranma Kills Pop Culture!'' - by William F. Rose *''Ranma Kills the Takahashi Universe!!!!!'' - by William F. Rose: Akane is killed and Ranma decides that all those responsible must pay. *''Ranma Kurata'' - by Maricruz Covarrubias: Misako rescued Ranma from the wedding disaster. Now the real question is what's going to happen next?''Description from Mediaminer.org *Ranma Layer'' - by J.R. Wessels: Ranma watches the final battle between Hikaru and Athena. Nabiki jokingly challenges him to try his martial arts skills in the Angel arena, and a spark is lit in the back of his mind. Two weeks later, he takes a "training trip" to the headquarters of Angelic Layer.''Description from Mediaminer.org & Internet Archive record of JRW - If it's not broke, you need more software! *Ranma, Lord of the Sith'' - by Sean D'anna *"Ranma/Macross" - by Ragun Paul Moody *''Ranma Makes a Decision'' - by Gary Kleppe: Ranma announces to his fiancees that he's finally chosen. *''Ranma, Master of the Cards'' - by Hung Nguyen: During a trip to the local town bazaar with Akane, lands Ranma with a Millenium Puzzle. What kind of new adventures await?''Description from Fanfiction.net & Internet Archive record of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *Ranma: Masta' Playa'' - by Ryoucilo *''Ranma: Mazoku Factor - by Sean D'anna *''Ranma Meets the Avatrons'' - by Peter A. Sehavilin: Two strange people step out of a portal. Then it seems that Ranma has a new fiancee, one he wouldn't mind marrying. *''Ranma Monogatari'' - by Bridget Ellen Wilde: Ranma is transported back in time to the Heian Period of Japan, where he must face an unknown foe and, worse yet, write poetry.''Description from Internet Archive record of Bridget and Jamie's Fanfics and Food *Ranma More than Half'' - by Michael Fetter: Recently, Ranma has been gaining power faster than expected and it has caught the attention of a government orginization set on defending the world from Angels. *''Ranma Muyo'' - by Gregg Sharp: Yosho takes over Ranma's training for 5 years. *''Ranma Muyo in Love!'' - by Donny Cheng: You thought Ranma had girl problems before? Now he has Sailor Senshi, Goddesses, Eva Pilots and who knows what else after him! *''Ranma Neko'' - by Luke Green: What happens when you take a werecheetah trained in the Neko-Ken and introduce him/her to the Diggers sisters? Why, he/she becomes two werecheetahs trained in the Neko-Ken! *''Ranma Nibun No Ichi'' - by Caroline Ann Seawright: Soun and Genma have decided (along with Nodoka) that enough is enough, and the wedding date for Ranma and Akane is set. Nabiki helps with the distraction of the rivals. Afterwards, that night, Ranma and Akane discover that they really do love each other. Later events. University, a child and lots more. *''Ranma Nibun No Usugurami'' - by Shakudo Seikigi *''Ranma No Hentai!!...?'' - by Caroline Ann Seawright: They've found the Nannichuan, so Ranma can be cured! Great! Pity that Akane got hit with it as well. Now Ranma is cured, and Akane is cursed to turn into a man. Bedtime just got more interesting... *''Ranma No Jinchuuriki'' - by Peter Gallagher *''Ranma No More'' - by Diania Yanega: A long forgotten family member awakening in Ranma. A long forgotten war starting soon. *''Ranma No Yume or Ranma's Dream'' - by Patrick James Conley: Shampoo offers Ranma all you can eat ramen for free. He takes Ryoga, Mousse and Genma along with him. Something must have been added, because all of them have some VERY strange dreams... *''Ranma N' Roll'' - by Scott K. Jamison: A mysterious young woman comes looking for Ranma. Why does she want him, and what is her secret?''Description from Internet Archive record of SKJAM!'s Fanfic Page *Ranma of Battle'' - by Eric Oh: Thousands of years into the future a sadistic scientist discovers a perfectly person from the 20th century. He is able to reawaken the brain of this person and transplants it into the berserker body he modified. What happens this individual turns out to be from Nerima and thinks it's only been one night since they went to sleep??!! *''Ranma of Borg'' - by James Barnhill: All we knew is wrong. There never was a Saotome Ranma. Sixteen years ago a Borg ship crashed a few miles from Jusenkyou. Before it crashed it transported one item to a random yet close location. This is the story of the discovery of the item by the BORG, Voyager, the Enterprise, the Q, and DS9. *''Ranma of Grayskull'' - by Diania Yanega: Ranma has finally found a way out of all his engagements and unknowingly has his mother ready to accept him back into her home, when during his announcement one of his major rivals casts him to a different dimension and planet. He ends up crashing in the throne room in Castle Grayskull!!! *''Ranma of Splynn'' - by Mid-Boss2997: Ranma, due to a freak accident during a second NekoKen training, is sent to Atlantis on RIFTS Earth. Right into the throne room of Lord Splynncryth. *''Ranma One of Six'' - by Largo *''Ranma OO7 & ½'' - by Brett Handy *''Ranma Plays Street Fighter II'' - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *''Ranma Programmed'' - by Antoine Curry: The lives of the Nerima Wrecking Crew are about to change forever, when they participate in a very special tournamet... the Battle Royale. *''Ranma Protector of Nerima'' - by William F. Rose: Making Nerima safe for psuedo-monarchy! *''RanmaPunk 2033'' - by John Walter Biles: See Boomers get their heads chopped off with Spatulas! See Ranma and Priss duke it out! See Genom try to wreck another major city! See the Knight Sabers get really, really confused! See everyone get manipulated! Including the manipulators! Fun! Fun! fun!''Description from John Walter Biles Internet Lair *Ranma Reborn'' - by Aishuu Shadowweaver *''Ranma Reborn'' - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *''Ranma Redblade'' - by Hung Nguyen *''Ranmarella'' - by Mark Doherty: Ranma is a poor downtrodden scullery boy in the Tendo household and the princes dance is coming up. The 3 not so ugly Tendo sisters are going, but it looks like Ranma and his pet panda are going to miss out on the free food. Enter the Hentai Godfather, Happosai, who, with a bucket of water and a wand can make Ranma's dreams come true. *''Ranma's Angels'' - by Larry W. Fontenot: What would happen if Ranma was trapped in a situation beyond his control, and the girls had to band together to help him out? Could they do it?''Description from The Lost Library of Florestica *Ranma Saotome'' - by Darryl Lockhart *''Ranma Saotome and the Truth About Shampoo'' - by Jack Reed Staik *''Ranma Saotome: Attorney at Law'' - by Black Dragon *''Ranma Saotome: International Man of Mystery'' - by Sean D'anna: Super spies, irresistible to women, stronger and faster than any man, and genius intellect. *''Ranma Saotome: The Atomic Kid'' - by Sean D'anna: In order to ensure Ranma is manly, Genma sends him off with someone for special training.''Description from Studio Asynjor & Fanfiction.net *Ranma Saotome and the School of Wizardry'' - by Arthur Hansen *''Ranma's Apartment'' - by Christopher Jones: What happens when Nerima's best maritial artist gets fed up with the daily fiasco at the Tendou Dojo?''Description from Internet Archive of Furinkan.net *Ranma's Bad Day'' - by Luke Green: Ranma is not that fond of waitressing at the best of times. When it's her period, and she can't avoid it by going male, and the local perverts are out in force, it all adds up to a really bad day... *''Ranma's Best Friend'' - by Christopher Jones *''Ranma's Birthday'' - by Chette Dizon *''Ranma's Birthday'' - by Bryan Neef: It's Ranma's 17th birthday. A day he hopes to spend with his family and friends, including the mother he has to hide from. When things go wrong, he makes a wish, but the results aren't quite what you expect.''Description from Internet Archive record of Bryan's Fiction *Ranma's Birthday'' - by Ong Shih Lin: It's Ranma's birthday, but no-one seems to have remembered. Sitting on a hill after having been punted there by Akane, he feels sorry for himself. *''Ranma's Book Report'' - by Christopher Jones *''Ranma's Choice'' - by Albert Liu: Is there more to Kasumi than meets the eye??''Description from Internet Archive record of index *Ranma's Curse'' - by Bryan Neef: In the fight with Cologne for the Phoenix pill, an accident occurred. When Ranma went into the Neko-Ken, she defeated Cologne ok, but she also destroyed the phoenix pill. And it will be some years before another one can be manufactured. Uh oh. Ranma does not take this at all well, and this is just the first of the misfortunes that befall her. *''Ranma's Curse: Amazon Reborn'' - by Thermopyle: Gosunkugi tries to get rid of Ranma and something goes wrong.''Description from Internet Archive record of Thermopyle's Page *Ranma's Decision'' - by Ryoucilo: Ranma is lying on the roof of the Dojo when Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane appear They don't look pleased, and they demand that Ranma decide which of them he wants. Uh oh. *''Ranma's Declaration of Womanhood II'' - by Adam Brown *''Ranma's Delivery Service'' - by H.K. Miller *''Ranma's Disgaea - Hour of Chaos'' - by Crescent Pulsar *''Ranma's Dragon'' - by Thermopyle: When creatures from another universe come looking for help and find one Ranma Saotome feeling depressed and abused, what happens? Can Ranma and Bazil stand against armies of imps and trolls, as well as dark magicians and world-conquering immortals with only the help of a few friends?''Description from Internet Archive record of Thermopyle's Page *Ranma's Evolution'' -by Ian Jacobs: Ranma ends up a product of the Weapon X program and goes forth to destroy one person: Wolverine. But what happens when things don't go as planned... *''Ranma: Sextacular'' - by D.B. Sommer: In which Ranma is not taken away from Nodoka at such an early age, and she has time to make a strong impression on his future personality; the same can be said for the Tendo girls, who show remarkable similarities to their mother. The difference is that while Nodoka is still much the same, and teaches Ranma what she thinks proper manly behavior should be, the girls' mother was... Well, liberated would be a gross understatement! *''Ranma's Father'' - by Hitomi Ichinohei and Jessica Samolson: Who is Ranma's Father? *''Ranma's Father'' - by Gregg Sharp: Ranma is the result of genetic experimentation. *''Ranma's Fiancees'' - by Jack Reed Staik and Jillian Lynn Staik: Ranma and Akane are together, and Ranko is free. But the troubles are not all over by any means. Ryoga is recovering, and when he is, he'll be looking for vengeance. Ranma and Ranko have imbalanced Ki, much to Happosai's delight, Ukyo and Shampoo are getting desperate and even the Kunos are acting up. Can this mess be resolved? *''Ranma's First Love'' - by Bambi Star *''Ranma's Friend'' - by Bambi Star: Ranma has a friend who understands him and can cheer him up any time of the day. Their feelings are shown as friendly but under that exterior... Can it be deeper?''Description from Fanfiction.net, Mediaminer.org, Internet Archive record of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library & Internet Archive record of ~Tsuriai no Sekai~ *Ranma's Friends'' - by Larissa A. Williams: With a dad like his, how did Ranma grow up so nice?''Description from Alatri Nebula - fan fiction by Tallihensia *Ranma's Ghost'' - by Ryanko *''Ranma's Girls'' - by Jeffrey Keith Wong: This story takes place in a different timeline and world when Akane is need of help with her dojo and the only person who could possibly help her is Ranma, whom happens to have twin daughters. Ranma would like to get to know Akane better... *"Ranma's Girls Spinoff" - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *''Ranma's Girls 2'' - by Jeffrey Keith Wong *''Ranma's Grampa'' - by William Chamberlin *''Ranma's Half: Bits and Pieces'' - by Christopher Willmore *''Ranma's Horrible Secret'' - by Jack Reed Staik: Akane and Nabiki discover Ranma's darkest secret...''Description from Internet Archive record of Otakuniichuan *Ranma Shows Up'' - by Nightgazer333 *''Ranma Slavers'' - by David J. Farr: An encounter with White Slavers leaves Ranma, Akane and Shampoo picking up the pieces. *''Ranma Slave World'' - by David J. Farr: After a magic accident, Nabiki finds herself trapped in a world where slavery is institutionalised. *''Ranma's Love'' - by Bambi Star: Ranma is sick of all his fiancees and hiding from his mother.''Description from Internet Archive record of ~Tsuriai no Sekai~ & Internet Archive record of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *Ranma's Love Problems Solved!'' - by Mark Doherty *''Ranma's Love Problems Solved! Not!'' - by Donny Cheng *''Ranma's Memories'' - by Bryan Neef: Ranko can only remember the last 8 months of her life, but she has many nightmares filled with gruesome images. Will her shattered memories be restored, and can her friends help her overcome all her troubles. *''Ranma's New Attitude'' - by Nightgazer333 *''Ranma's New Card'' - by Nightgazer333 *''Ranma's New Curse'' - by Saotome83: Ranma is returning from the battle with Saffron. He defeated Saffron, but how? It wasn't using his ki, that was drained, but in his moment of need he tapped into a new power. A cold black power that seems somehow evil. 10 years ago, after the Neko-ken training, Ranma was dying. An old lady saved his life by fusing a new power into him. Now, 10 years later, that power is maturing and Ranma must learn to control it... *''Ranma's Nightmare'' - by Chette Dizon: Do you know what fears Saotome Ranma the most? It is not the cats... But something.''Description from Ranma and Akane Fanpage by Chette-chan *Ranma's Rough Christmas Day'' - by Leonardo Bigan Castro *''Ranma's Second Chance'' - by Albert Liu: What if Ranma met the girl who drowned in the spring 1500 years ago??''Description from Internet Archive record of index *Ranma's Secret'' - by Jack Reed Staik and Jillian Lynn Staik: It all begins with a surprise...''Description from The Ranma 1/2 Superhighway *Ranma's Secret Admirer'' - by Trisha Lynn Sebastian: Someone's got a crush on Ranma... and it's not one of his established girlfriends! Will Ranma find out who it is before Nabiki does?''Description from From the Carisak... *Ranma's Sexual Nightmare'' - by Stewart Leadingham *''Ranma's Shy Cousin'' - by Nightgazer333 *''Ranma's SI'' - by Robert Taylor: Ranma finally defeats Happosai in a fare fight. Of course, in the process he destroyed a large number of the 'Silky Darlings'. Wanting revenge Happosai tries to summon up a demon to do battle with Ranma, only the spell backfires and Ranma is sent into the TV, which was playing a certain little anime called Sailor Moon''. Watch what happens when Ranma is forced to become a cast member in an anime he despises!Description from Internet Archive record of Nighhawk's Fanfiction & Internet Archive record of The Church of Time and Chaos *Ranma's Sister'' - by Orla: When Ukyo's father died, his last request was for Genma to take his 6 year old daughter with him and raise her as his own. Even Genma couldn't weasel out of that, and for the next 9 years, Ranma and Ukyo were raised as brother and sister. Or maybe that should be brothers when Genma suggests that Ukyo attends school as a boy (to save money)... *''Ranma's Sister'' - by Tom Wrensch *''Ranma's Spiritual Side'' - by Proteus: Life sucks for Ranma. Well,in fact death does, since Ranma has just died, the unfortunate victim of a car accident. What's even worse is that he was a girl when he died so he's going to be buried as one! Still, there's this blue haired girl in a pink kimono here, sitting on an oar. Well, Ranma can come back to life, but he'll have to persuade everyone not to burn his corpse before he can though. Hard as a ghost. And even if he succeeds, the real fun will start. Being brought back to life isn't free, he'll have a new job to do... *''Ranma's Sudden Switch: Revenge of the Oni!'' - by Warren Casper *''Ranma's Tale'' - by Beky Sarver *''Ranma's Travels'' - by Ammadeau: Ranma gets perminantly stuck as a girl and goes on journey in search of a cure. *''Ranma's Variation'' - by F22wannabe *''Ranma T'' - by B.J. Haberman: Ranma falls into the Spring of Drowned Alien at Jusenkyou. Now he turns into a Saiyajin, complete with a tail! Well, being cursed is always a pain, but in this case... *''Ranmatech'' - by Hung Nguyen: Genma went a little too far with the Neko Ken this time around! However, a mad scientist had other ideas for the crippled boy.''Description from Animeaddiction's Page Mark IV & Internet Archive of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *Ranma the Amorous Oversexed Nympho'' - by William F. Rose: What if the roles were reversed and instead of Ranma being chased by everyone he is the predator, or I should say she.''Description from Internet Archive record of Phu's Anime Page *Ranma the Anxious Overburdened Tentacle Demon'' - by Shade *''Ranma: The Apprentice'' - by Tomas Megerson *''Ranma the Bandit Killer'' - by Leonardo Bigan Castro and Alexander Towa *''Ranma the Bastard'' - Eric Oh: Dark Schneider sees Ranma's true potential. Beating up Genma Schneider adopts Ranma as his heir and with his friends and allies trains the pigtailed boy. Years later the Joketsuzoku Amazons encounter a handsome pigtailed mage... *''Ranma the Combat Maid'' - by Crescent Pulsar *''Ranma the Druid'' - by kaztsar: Ranma is the fulfillment of an age-old prophecy. He comes from a long line of peaceful druids who were wiped out a long time ago. It is now time for the druids to make a comeback. However to do that Harbinger must be trained... '' *Ranma the Forever Man'' - by William F. Rose: Ranma is the best. As he proves in his fight with Death. Maybe this isn't one that he should have won though, now he can't die! Which sounds good for a bit, then you realise it really sucks. Resurrecting Akane wasn't such a good idea either. All eternity doing errands for Death and fighting your wife isn't really that much fun... *''Ranma the Kid'' - by Jim Robert Bader: While Genma trips through time, another group of displaced Nerimans find themselves lost in a foreign land without a clue on how to get back to their own time and country. Can Ranma and his female companions negotiate their way out of a Mexican Standoff? The West was never as Wild as it's about to become when the "Wild Stallion" of Japan finds himself in the middle of the Action!''Description from Jim Bader's Fanfics *Ranma the Last Stand'' - by Gary Fedorco: The world as they know it has ended. Can Nabiki and Ranma survive together, can they help the people counting on them? *''Ranma the Magus'' - by Ammadeau: A boy starts on a training trip with his father, only to get lost in a forest alone along the way. He stumbles upon a cave which holds a crystal, where a demon is imprisoned...''Description from Internet Archive record of Ammadeau's Webpage *Ranma, the Midnight Detective'' - by Deep Quote *''Ranma: The Mutant Gene'' - by Gregory Dufresne: Saotome Ranma is finally seduced! Only the morning after ends up having Sentinels trying to kill him, mutant terrorists out to recruite him, and Nerima up in flames! Was it good for you too? *''Ranma the One'' - by Taku: There is not one universe but a multiverse and Ranma Li is out to become the one. Will the Ranma we know and love be able to stop him? *''Ranma the Patryn'' - by Wanderer D: Shortly after the Cat Fist training, Ranma's sent to the Labyrinth. What is the purpose of having Ranma there? The Wave struggles to correct itself as Ranma does the same to survive. *''Ranma the Rock'' - by W. Brad Robinson *''Ranma: The Silent War'' - by Tomasz Suchecki: What does Kasumi really think of Ranma and the battles around him?''Description from Silverbreeze Alternative Fanfiction *Ranma the Werecat'' - by Ladine Kluth: The Neko Ken gone Horrible wrong.''Description from Fanfiction.net & Internet Archive record of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *RanmaTrek'' - by Neil Hale: Ranma & Co. meet up with the up with the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D.''Description from Internet Archive record of Valkryie's Corner *Ranma Trek: The Next Generation'' - by Jason Wages: Join Captain Ranma Saotome, his three first officers and band of rag-tag crewmates as they search the galaxy for confusions unknown...''Description from Pandora's Box *Ranma Trigger'' - by Sean D'anna: Ranma discovers the perils of time travel...''Description from Studio Asynjor & Fanfiction.net *Ranmatrix'' - by Matthew Lewis *''Ranma Unleashed'' - by Arthur Hansen *''Ranma University'' - by Jeff Yang: It's study time for the college exams and Ranma has to pass! Otherwise he's going to have to marry Akane immediately. Ranma and Akane go to university together. It's their first time away on their own for an extended period, but there will be others there to help them. Like Akemi, an impetuous mage in training... *''Ranma vs. Nosatu'' - by Elizabeth A. *''Ranma vs. Predator'' - by Jason Wages: The ultimate hunter seeks the ultimate prey: Ranma Saotome... *''Ranma vs. The Joker'' - by Vegita1941: The Joker is getting fed up with Batman always spoiling his fun. Time to move somewhere where there isn't anyone around who could interfere with his plans. Somewhere like Nerima... *''Ranma vs. The Man!'' - by Sean Hayden *''Ranma vs. the Sabbat'' - by John Walter Biles: Akane gets vampirized, Ranma goes to war with the Sabbat.''Description from John Walter Biles Internet Lair *Ranma vs. the World'' - by Sean D'anna: Ranma is fighting a newcomer in the Nerima Ring. Who is this Ryu, anyway? *''Ranma Wars'' - by Iikka Janaert *''Ranma Wars'' - by Lucas Muzzatti and Jamie Austin Wilde *''Ranma X'' - by Dale Ratner *''Ranma: Xero'' - by Sean D'anna: Twenty Years before the beginning, something happened that will change the face of the future.''Description from Studio Asynjor & Fanfiction.net *Ranma Yakuza'' - Eric Oh *''Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh'' - by Doctor-of-What: A legend has been spoken. Time has passed. Ranma must travel to a new world to become the Yu-Gi-Oh, King of Games.''Description from Fanfiction.net, Internet Archive record of Ranchan & Co. Crossing Bridges, Internet Archive record of Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *Ranma Zero'' - by Albert Liu: Before he falls into the pool of nyannichuan at Jusenkyou Ranma goes through a multi dimensional rift. He ends up in the Dragonball Z dimension only to be captured and turned into the most powerful cyborg ever, by Dr. Gero. After a lst second escape from Gero's mind control Ranma returns to his home dimension a changed man. Now he's the most powerful fighter on the planet yet he just can't seem to handle all these iinazukes! References